If you love something let it go
by Kitkat122697
Summary: They teach you growing up, that if you love something you should let it go, if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't it never was. Rated T because I'm parinoid


**Hey guys, 2 things. 1. The new beginnings promo that at the end has Eli and Clare and you hear him talking about picking up where they left off. I'm just saying don't get your hopes off, he could be talking to Imogen, cause I'm pretty sure they date this season and they left off pretty bad sooooo... 2. There are two stories that I first read when I started reading fanfiction and now they are gone and I can't find them no matter how much I try and I'm super bummed. The first was called Demure Nights and it was Eli and Clare and he was a vampire and yeah.. The 2nd was called Ice and Eli was Clare's bully and it was discontinued but I jsut wanna say if anyone knows any possible way to find those stories can you let me know?**

**Ok back to the story! Eli and Clare broke up for a different reason...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a pink walrus. Happy Valintines Day!**

* * *

><p>They teach you growing up that if you love something you should let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever, if it doesn't it never was. What they don't teach you is how to deal with the pain if it fails to return to you. They believe that because you were ready to let go, you should be prepared for the worst, and maybe you were ready to let go, but that was because subconsiously you thought for sure it would come back. Then people become scared to love again in fear that when they give them the chance to stay or go, they won't come back either. They are to scared to take risks because they loved and lost, they don't believe it is possible to love and win.<p>

This is what happened to Clare Edwards. Eli Goldsworthy was a dream come true, her soulmate, they both thought. But due to a past relationship with K.C Guthrie, her best friend Alli's relationships with Johnny and Drew, and her parents recently failed marrige Clare was afraid to fall in love, and when she started to fall for Eli she knew it was time to let him go. But inside she was praying he would fight for her.

_"Eli, I think we need to break up," she told him hesitantly not expecting the shock that etched itself into his features._

_"Why?" his voice cracked and he looked so broken Clare was about to call the whole thing off. _No, _she thought, _no I have to do this.

_"It's just, just I don't think we're meant to be," she said with a slight shrug and a very small smile, that took all of her energy to plaster on her face._

_"I-I see," he whispered looking at the ceiling, "if that's what you want," he said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her one last time. When they pulled away Clare was about to place a last goodbye kiss on his lips, when he stopped her, "Clare, there will be no goodbye kisses in this relationship, I told you that at the start," he whispered before making his way around her and walking down the hall._

It was true, he did tell her that and at the time she just giggled and placed a kiss on his smirking lips. As soon as it was over she ran home and cried. Cried for hours, her mother not really noticing or caring for that matter, let her skip school the next day, and the day after that, until finally Alli called demanding why she and Eli had both been absent. _Eli skipped too?_

Meanwhile while Eli was wallowing in his own self pity, he recieved a call from Adam, asking where he and Clare were. _Clare's missing too? But she broke up with me._ he told himself. He then proceeded to tell Adam the whole story, as Clare did Alli.

And now after taking another chance that she knew would NOT work in the end as it was, she started to fall for Jake, pushing the feelings for Eli that still lay in her mind aside. And then she caught sight of he and Alli kissing outside the school one day and her heart shattered into millions of tiny peices, she wanted someone to talk to, but Adam was on Eli's side. I mean they still talked but there was still that awkwardness in the air when the two were around eachother.

She had no one, so she cried on the bleechers in the gym after school while no one was around and saw _her._ Her name was Imogen, she always wore her hair in the weirdest styles and wore dark colors, she had taken a liking to Eli while he and Clare were still dating, but Clare didn't know till after she and Eli had broken up. When she first saw them outside on a bench talking and laughing together Clare could feel her heart tighten and just to add insult to injury, Eli just had to lean closer and whisper in her ear while looking right at Clare.

Clare let out a long sigh and prayed to God that she wouldn't come in the gym. But it seemed as if God was ignoring her these days and Imogen walked right into the gym and as soon as she saw Clare, made a beeline for her.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked with fake concern in her voice, Clare knew that she would probably go and tell Eli after they were done talking.

"I'm fine, but thanks," she whispered wiping her eyes and making way to stand.

"He still loves you, you know." she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What?" Clare asked taken aback.

"Eli, he still loves you, he may deny it, but I see him looking at you," she said again sitting down infront of Clare. "Why'd you let him go in the first place?"

"I-I was scared," Clare admitted looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Of what?"

"Falling in love," she said as a new veil of tears misted over her eyes. "I was afraid of the heartbreak it comes with,"

"That's stupid," Imogen said blankly

"I beg your pardon?" Clare said appalled.

"You left a boy, who was and still is completely inlove with you because you were falling inlove with him. Clare Edwards that is the dumest thing I"ve ever heard," she said standing and turning her back to Clare. "If I ever had the chance to be with Eli, I'd hold him till he made me let go, and even though I know that will never happen because he's so head over heels for you, I'm telling you, that if you ever get the chance again, don't let him go, or Eli won't just be crushed, he'll be dead," she said making her way to the doors and leaving Clare behind.

The tears slid slowly down Clare's face as she made her way home that night. The clouds were slowly moving overhead and she could hear the distant rumble of thunder, but she just slowed her pace, hoping to get caught in the storm. But when she appeared home without a drop of water on her, she didn't say hi, she didn't even look anyone in the eyes. She just headed to her room and locked herself in.

She opened her window, pulled a chair up and sat watching and listening to the storm as it poured down on her house and the pavement. She smiled when the power went out leaving them in complete darkness, she was glad it was a Friday and that there was no school for her to wake up early for, giving her more time to watch the storm. She didn't realize her phone viberating on the bed behind her, she just stared at the clouds and cried.

At around 11pm Clare saw someone running down the street, of course because of the rain and night she could not for the life of her tell which of her neighbors it was until they disappeared under her window and someone rang the doorbell.

_What?_ Clare thought walking out of her room and noticing her mother was no where to be found. She sighed and looked out the peephole but she still couldn't tell who it was. She groaned and opened the door, but when she looked up she could finally tell who it was and wanted so desperatly to slam the door shut. Eli.

"What are you doing?" Clare said loudly over the storm stepping out of the way and motioning him inside.

"I tried to call you," he told her.

"I haven't checked my phone in a while,"

"Well, I talked to Imogen today," he said causing Clare to blush and take a step back, "she said she talked to you, about us," he said motioning between Clare and himself.

"Yeah," she whispered, "we did,"

"She told me what you said about why we broke up," he said nodding his head slightly and wearing a look of pain.

"Listen Eli-"

"No Clare, I'm done listening, it's my turn to talk," he told her with authority in his tone. She nodded for him to continue and looked to the ground. "Clare, I loved you then and I love you now, I didn't stop or even think of it for one minute and what I wanna know now is, did you ever stop?" he asked hopful taking a step forward. She shook her head, not trusting her voice. "Than why don't we try this, us, again? Clare, you don't need to be afraid to love me. Clare I love you and I'm not going anywhere," he told her whispering at the end. Clare took the last step forward slowly reaching her hand forward and waiting for him to go the rest of the way. She just needed him to take her hand and she would know if they could make this work.

He did. He placed his hand in hers interlacing their hands and pulling her closer.

"Eli, I love you," she whispered, and that was all he needed to close the gap.

The kiss was slow at first, growing passionate and heated as he backed her up into the wall. For the two of them, the world stopped in those few short minutes, the sound of the rain disappearing. And when they broke apart the world was back in motion, the pounding of water to rooftop was evident.

"I told you there would be no goodbye kisses," he whispered against her lips going in for more.

Clare smiled in the kiss and knew that after all this time of being afraid to love, maybe, just maybe Eli was different. And maybe, just maybe he could help her over come all her fears.

* * *

><p><strong>This was random and I don't know how it came to mind. But I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!~**


End file.
